


Hope is enough

by flying_duck



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_duck/pseuds/flying_duck





	Hope is enough

Clarke always thought that her soulmate would find her first. Obviously she was wrong.  
She didn’t wait, took from life everything that could offer her, and only occasionally, after a hard working day or lame date, the old idea of perfect someone outhere, made itself felt.

Bellamy never thought about soulmates. Frankly, in his eyes it was nonsense. He always lived for today and didn't count on any indulgence from life. Life felt the same way about him. Whatever you say, full understanding and harmony.

And yet, they both were tied by a snowdrop flower on the inside of the wrist.  
Pale and subtle, it gave hope.


End file.
